


1000 журавликов

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Ещё одно знакомство Грантера с "Друзьями Азбуки"
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	1000 журавликов

_И только журавлик бумажный летит ветром,  
Раскрытое сердце твоё - горечь чайных листьев.  
я выпил бы слёз ручьёв километры,  
но всё это незачем: я не помню лица_  
М.Панюшкин

-*-  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рене, и я – алкоголик.  
Он сидит на табурете, расставив ноги в мятых джинсах и сложив на колени нарочно расслабленные ладони. Шапка едва держится на непричёсанных волосах, и Грантер в который раз в сердцах обещает себе побриться наголо. В зале, к счастью, полутемно, и в этом сумраке едва различимыми светлыми пятнами маячат лица и желтоватые белки заинтересованных глаз.  
– Привет, Рене, – говорит девушка на соседнем стуле и неслышно сводит ладони в молчаливых аплодисментах. Эта фраза и шелест кожи о кожу эхом проходит по тесному кружку собравшихся, и Грантер кривит рот, давя усмешку, потому что всё происходящее напоминает ему все плохие американские фильмы сразу и немого – "Бойцовский клуб".  
– Ты можешь рассказать о себе, – говорит девушка, нерешительно прикасаясь рукой к ладони Грантера. Прикосновение у неё ледяное, и пальцы немного влажные, будто она только что отставила в сторону запотевший бокал с коктейлем, и Грантер едва сдерживается, чтобы не отстраниться.  
Всё это кажется ему дурацким сном, который приходит после пары лишних стопок водки, и он качает головой:  
– Давайте не сегодня, – просит он, беспомощно улыбаясь, и выхватывает из общего полумрака лицо напротив: рыжий завиток через лоб, дюжина веснушек на скулах и переносице, до белизны сжатые губы и понимающий взгляд обведённых тёмными кругами усталости глаз.  
– Конечно, – бледные губы шевелятся, и Грантер даже немного удивляется, услышав неожиданно низкий, с хрипотцой, голос. – Расскажешь, когда будешь готов.  
Этот рыжий потом молча пишет в блокноте Грантера свой телефон и имя и приписывает: "Звони, когда захочешь".  
В метро Грантер рисует на этой странице черты лица Жана Прувера по памяти, а потом переворачивает страницу, зная, что никогда не позвонит, и точно не пойдёт на следующее собрание.

В подъезде опять не горела лампочка, и в сером сумраке, подсвеченном только предрассветным клочком неба в окне над дверью, Грантер не с первого раза попал ключом в замочек на почтовом ящике. Железо грохнуло о железо, когда он нетвёрдой рукой открыл дверцу, извлекая из ящика стопку бумаги. Бесплатные газеты, рекламные листовки, счёт за электричество, открытка от матери с тулузским штемпелем – Грантер проворчал короткое ругательство себе под нос и, затолкав всю пачку в рюкзак, пошёл к лифту. Этот полуразваливающийся, дребезжащий монстр, который не ремонтировался, кажется, с периода правления Виши, как всегда встретил Грантера заевшей дверцей и ещё одной перегоревшей лампой.  
– Твою же мать, – поздоровался с ним Грантер, тронув рукой решётку, и побрёл к лестнице.  
В пролёте перед своим этажом он присел на подоконник, сдвинув коленом горшок с чахлым хлорофитумом, который поставил здесь кто-то из музыкантов с последнего этажа, и, толкнув локтем створку окна, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. Соседи по дому не имели ничего против курения в подъезде. Грантер часто вытряхивал и их пепельницы, притулившиеся у перил и на подоконниках, когда выносил мусор. Было это, конечно, редко.  
Высунувшись в окно, Грантер разложил на коленке стопку вытащенных из ящика бумажек. Открытку от матери он сразу убрал во внутренний карман куртки, тут же забыв о данном себе обещании ответить ей, как только будет возможность. Счета перекочевали в потёртый кошелёк, в котором, кроме кредитки, пачки визиток и небрежно свёрнутых чеков из кофеен, набралось бы не больше пяти евро. Газеты он комом затолкал обратно в рюкзак – они ещё пригодятся, чтобы закрывать хозяйский ковёр в квартире под мольбертом или заталкивать в размокшие от летних луж кеды. Из рекламного проспекта супермаркета за углом Грантер машинально собрал журавлика и уместил его на краю горшка с хлорофитумом; листовка партии либералов пошла на самолётик, который Грантер выпустил из окна, и тот ушёл в крутое пике, едва начав полёт, а оставшиеся две рекламки он зажал в кулаке вместе с ключами. Сигарета закончилась, и, оставив её в банке из-под консервированных персиков, Грантер слез с подоконника и пошёл к своей двери.  
Одной из оставшихся листовок, он успел мельком увидеть, было приглашение в группу поддержки для страдающих от алкоголизма, второй – плохого качества уведомление о митинге в поддержку социально незащищённых граждан. "Отверженных" – так там было написано.  
Первую Грантер выбросить не решался, потому что у него не было проблем с алкоголем, кроме того, что он иногда заканчивался, и ещё – потому что в начале его блокнота всё ещё была страница с портретом упрямого молодого человека, его телефоном и просьбой звонить, когда захочется.  
Вторую Грантер оставил, чтобы показать Баорелю и вместе посмеяться над кривыми руками её составителя.  
В квартире Грантер достал из холодильника бутылку тоника и, поставив её на стопку книг у дивана, лёг, бросив джинсы с полными мелочи карманами прямо на пол.  
– Ещё один день закончился, – сказал он, закрывая глаза, – Ещё один день начался.

-*-  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рене, и я – алкоголик.  
Он сидит на табурете, расставив ноги в мятых джинсах и сложив на барной стойке руки. Под пальцы попадается оставленная салфетка, которую Грантер тут же начинает складывать в журавлика. В баре полутемно, и почти не видно людей, и это к лучшему. Грантер знает, что он – не красавец, и то, что на него не смотрят, ему нравится.  
– Привет, Рене, – усмехается бармен и легонько хлопает в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты. – Что будешь?  
– Пятьдесят "Джека", два кубика льда и лимон.  
– Рожа у него слишком довольная, – добавляет Баорель, плюхаясь на соседний стул, и коротко стискивает Грантера в медвежьих объятиях. – Рассказывай.  
– Давай, не сегодня, – просит он, беспомощно улыбаясь. Баорель сажает на ладонь крывокрылого журавлика из салфетки и пожимает плечами: мол, как скажешь.  
– Это который уже? – спрашивает он, пересаживая журавлика на стопку костеров.  
– Где-то в восьмой сотне, – в бокале Грантера брякают друг о друга кубики льда, когда он в два глотка осушает свою порцию виски и кивает бармену на пустой стакан. – Ещё немного, и будет тысяча.  
– Что загадал-то хоть?  
Грантер пожимает плечами и врёт:  
– Не помню уже... – помолчав, он достаёт из рюкзака блокнот, в который вложена утренняя листовка, как назло, на странице с номером того рыжего из группы поддержки. – Смотри, что мне в ящик подсунули, дилетанты.  
По лицу Баореля на секунду пробегает тень, когда он аккуратно расправляет листовку, и в голове у Грантера что-то щёлкает:  
– Только не говори, что это кто-то из твоих студентов, – Баорель молча разводит руками, и этот виноватый жест при его габаритах смотрится комично. Баореля принимали за своего и байкеры, и военные, и неонацисты, в зависимости от угрюмости его небритой рожи. – О, господи, и я переводил деньги на это!  
– На благое дело, между прочим, – перебивает его Баорель. – Нам удалось договориться с благотворительной столовой и одним центром помощи подросткам...  
– Давай, в следующий раз мои деньги пойдут вам на нормального дизайнера, – ворчит Грантер и, положив под язык тонкую дольку лимона, просит наполнить стакан в третий раз.

Зеркал в квартире Грантера не было. Единственное, висевшее в ванной, он разбил в первую же неделю, в очередной раз посмотрев спьяну на своё отражение, и даже семь лет несчастья его не испугали. В конце концов, эта примета обещала ему ещё семь лет стабильной жизни.  
Брился Грантер перед ноутбуком, на котором ради этого, он отодвигал изоленту с веб-камеры, а больше ни для чего зеркало ему было не нужно. Он и так знал, как паршиво выглядит.  
Прихватив с собой ноутбук, он сел в обшарпанную ванну, глядя, как пузырьки воздуха цепляются за жёсткие волоски на его бледных коленках. Устроив ноутбук на доске от сломанного мольберта, которая заменяла ему полку, Грантер потянулся, было, за бритвой, но остановился. Подцепив мокрыми пальцами сигарету из пачки на раковине и бросив спичку в унитаз, он вытер ладонь о полу старого халата на крючке и зачем-то открыл свёрнутое окно графредактора.  
Листовка кружка Баореля не выходила у него из головы, хотя рассматривал он её не очень долго. Однако, этого хватило, чтобы запомнить название, которое эта малышня себе выбрала, и пару фраз, которые можно было бы считать слоганами.  
– Детишки, – проворчал Грантер, стряхивая пепел в воду, – Дилетанты.  
В этот ряд отлично бы вписалось слово "дегенераты", но Грантер слишком уважал Баореля (и, если честно, помнил, какими твёрдыми были его кулаки), чтобы продолжать. Зажав сигарету зубами, он тронул сморщившимся от горячей воды пальцем тачпад, создавая новый лист и вырисовывая на нём черновик листовки.  
Вода остыла, в унитазе плавали пять или шесть разбухших от воды окурков, но Грантер не обращал на это внимания: он успел сходить в комнату за планшетом, оставляя на полу мокрые следы босых ног, и теперь шаркал пером по шероховатой поверхности планшета, дорисовывая детали и дорабатывая макет. На спине со следами высохшей пены для ванны выступили мурашки от холода, и прилипшие к влажной шее пряди волос будто бы продолжали линии татуировки, которая ползла от левой лопатки вверх. Там Грантеру выбили омерзительно натуральное сердце с растущими из него терновыми ветками, ещё когда он учился в университете и думал, что этот рисунок отражает его цинизм по отношению к любви и привязанности.  
– Что я делаю? – едва отправив макет Баорелю, спросил Грантер у пучеглазого резинового утёнка, пристроившегося между бутылками шампуня и вина на бортике ванны. – Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю?  
Утёнок, разумеется, не ответил, и Грантер, ощупав подрагивающими от выпитого пальцами подбородок, решил, что бриться сегодня ему необязательно, и решительно выдернул пробку из ванны.

-*-  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рене, и я – алкоголик.  
Он сидит на табурете, расставив ноги в мятых джинсах и сложив руки поверх папки с распечатанными макетами листовки. Сидящий перед ним очкарик непонимающе смотрит на него и суетливо поправляет воротник рубашки. Грантеру он не нравится, но Баорель говорил, что Комбефер в этом кружке самый адекватный.  
– Прости, просто у тебя очень уж сопереживающее лицо, – говорит Грантер, вытягивая ноги и поворачиваясь так, чтобы не видеть своего отражения в оконном стекле. – Так и хочется рассказать тебе пару-тройку своих грязный секретов.  
– Давай, не сегодня, – просит Комбефер, беспомощно улыбаясь, и Грантер ухмыляется, отлично представляя себе, что чувствует его собеседник. Если бы лет десять назад, когда Грантера ещё можно было пронять разговором, за его столик в кафе подсел бы некрасивый, небритый и немного помятый человек и вместо приветствия сказал бы что-нибудь похожее, Грантер, пожалуй, тоже чувствовал бы себя неуютно.  
– Рене, – окликает его Комбефер и, отодвинув в сторону кружку чая, тянется к папке, – Баорель сказал, что ты принесёшь что-то, что будет нам интересно.  
– Грантер, по имени меня зовёт только матушка.  
– Грантер, – повторяет Комбефер и снова доброжелательно улыбается, будто бы разгадав анаграмму его имени.  
"Как ты с людьми вообще работаешь?" – думает Грантер, подталкивая к нему папку. "С этими, как вы говорите, отверженными".  
Комбефер чуть хмурит светлые брови, рассматривая листовки, мизинцем поправляет сползающие очки и улыбается, и от этого его серьёзное лицо словно оживает, и Грантер невольно тянется за блокнотом, в котором между страниц заложен карандаш. Короткими штрихами он набрасывает черты лица Комбефера, разложив блокнот на коленях так, чтобы из-за стола его точно не было видно, и успевает закончить одновременно с Комбефером.  
– Это очень здорово, – говорит тот, убирает очки на лоб и устало трёт переносицу пальцами. – Можно я заберу макеты, чтобы мы могли выбрать на собрании? – подумав мгновение, он неуверенно произносит: – Или ты можешь прийти сам, но не думаю, что это будет тебе интересно...  
Грантеру стоит только качнуть головой и отдать папку Комбеферу, чтобы вернуться к своей однообразной жизни и лишь иногда, когда Баорель будет в очередной раз в запале рассказывать о революции и радикальных методах решения всех проблем, переводить деньги на счёт этих детишек. Вместо этого он кивает и, ожидая разочарования в чайного цвета глазах Комбефера, говорит:  
– Почему нет? Должен же я знать, чем живёт мой лучший собутыльник?  
Комбефер ожидаемо вздыхает, но, хотя бы, не морщится. Он диктует адрес и свой номер телефона, которые Грантер записывает в блокнот над наброском его портрета.  
– Приходи в четверг к шести, – говорит он и, оставив перед Грантером его папку, идёт к кассе, чтобы расплатиться за свой чай.

Пару месяцев назад Грантер завёл традицию иногда разбирать старые бумаги и утилизировать их. Часть отправлялась в пункт сбора макулатуры, некоторые Грантер пускал на папье-маше и лепил из них макабрические фигурки, которые он отдавал музыкантам с последнего этажа в обмен на вино, соль и записи их песен, а самые мелкие бумажки он складывал в журавликов.  
Пару месяцев назад Грантер загадал желание и сложил первого журавлика из записки от девушки, которая называла его бесполезным ублюдком и обещала больше никогда не возвращаться в его жизнь. Не то чтобы Грантер верил во всю эту чушь с исполнением желаний, но журавликов продолжал складывать, переводя на них чеки, салфетки, рекламные листовки и старые наброски.  
Сидя на полу в центре комнаты, Грантер перебирал папки с бумагами и коробки с блокнотами, раскладывая всё просмотренное по трём кучам. Достав из-под дивана пыльную коробку, которую, кажется, не открывал ещё до переезда из Тулузы, он задумчиво провёл пальцем по крышке, сдувая комочки пыли с кожи. Он примерно помнил, что там могло быть, и, на самом деле, ему не очень хотелось залезать в эту ячейку его памяти. Был же смысл во всех этих капсулах, куда заталкивали какие-то приметы времени перед замуровыванием в бетон. Было же такое же желание никогда не открывать эти капсулы. Не вскрывать их, не вытаскивать на свет виниловые пластинки и ветхие от времени письма.  
Вздохнув, Грантер глотнул для храбрости мерло прямо из горла, открыл крышку.  
Письма от друга по переписке из Бразилии он сразу отправил в стопку тонких листков, намереваясь вылепить из них пляшущего в волнах энкантадо, чтобы хоть как-то запечатлеть юношескую влюблённость. Он даже не помнил, как выглядел Нельсон, потому что альбом с фотографиями остался у матушки, но воспоминания об этих письмах, о марках с тропическими птицами, о первых, стыдных тогда снах были приятными. Настолько, что Грантер даже не подумал перечитать эти письма, которые сейчас явно показались бы ему бессмысленно сентиментальными.  
Покадровую рисовку одной из сцен мультфильма про снежных ангелов Грантер, наоборот, просмотрел внимательно, морщась от неумелой графики и банальности сюжета, и, не жалея, бросил в стопку материала для журавликов. На пару дюжин хватит.  
Под блокнотом, в котором рисунки чередовались записями с уроков географии, и не возвращенной в библиотеку "Лолитой" Набокова лежал сложенный вчетверо рисунок сердца с терновыми ветвями – набросок татуировки, которую Грантер пообещал себе сделать ещё в лицее. Ухмыльнувшись, Грантер за ворот стянул с себя майку и приложил рисунок к груди, зеркально тому, что был на его спине.  
Кивнув своим мыслям, Грантер потянулся за телефоном и, зажав его плечом, бездумно взял один из кадров так и не нарисованного мультфильма, складывая из него журавлика.

-*-  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рене, и я...  
– И ты алкоголик? – весело переспрашивает его кучерявый мастер, стянув стерильную маску до подбородка. От этого его уши смешно оттопыриваются, но его это, похоже, не волнует.  
– Нет, я на двенадцать, – отвечает Грантер, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. Он сидит на табурете, расставив ноги в мятых джинсах и сложив на коленях лист с эскизом. Он решает не менять ничего в рисунке, чтобы татуировки на груди и на спине зеркально отражали друг друга.  
– Отлично, – кивает мастер, – Я Курфейрак, давай эскиз.  
Он многословен, и Грантеру это нравится. Как и то, что Курфейрак смотрит на него так, как сам Грантер разглядывает чистый лист: он не видит отталкивающую внешность Грантера и его хмурое, словно помятое от бесконечных попоек лицо, – только холст, на котором игла его машинки сможет нанести новый узор.  
Он сажает Грантера спиной к зеркалу, чтобы видеть рисунок на его левой лопатке, долго примеривается с местом новой татуировки, пока они с Грантером не решают вопрос вдвоём: Курфейрак тыкает его пальцем в спину по реперным точкам татуировки, и Грантер отмечает эти прикосновения маркером на груди.  
Вытянувшись на кушетке, Грантер усмехается:  
– Как на психотерапии, – поясняет он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Курфейрака, который тут же ехидно ухмыляется:  
– Расскажи мне об отношениях со своей матерью!  
– Давай, не сегодня, – смеётся Грантер. Курфейрак нравится ему всё больше и больше, и под жужжание машинки он пытается решить, насколько гетеросексуальным будет предложение пойти выпить на пару с ним. Маска не мешает Курфейраку разговаривать, хоть и скрывает мимику его подвижного лица, но Грантер запоминает то, как меняется выражение его глаз, чтобы зарисовать на обратном пути домой.  
"Вот, из кого вышел бы отличный персонаж мультфильма", – думает Грантер, жмурясь от саднящей боли, когда Курфейрак переходит к заливке рисунка.

В четверг с утра, которое началось у него в половине второго, Грантер снял повязку с татуировки и с удовольствием потянулся. Повязка мешала ему, хоть он и не думал, что так активно двигает левой рукой, особенно, когда он лепил макабриков для своих соседей из остатков бумаги. За эти пару дней его квартира пропахла клеем и табаком и пропиталась до потолка странной музыкой из колонок. Грантер думал, что скульптуры для музыкантов нужно делать под их песни, и был, наверное, прав. По крайней мере, никто не пытался убедить его в обратном.  
Натянув майку, он примерился к ощущениям там, где о саднящую кожу тёрлась ткань, и, решив, что это можно вынести и без повязки, подхватил с пола коробку с едва высохшими скульптурами. Он оставил коробку под дверью, зная, что его соседи просыпаются даже позже него. Вечером он найдёт на пожарной лестнице у своего окна бутылку вина или пару дисков, завёрнутые в футболку с логотипом группы. В таких удобно рисовать, не боясь запачкать ткань краской, или спать, если находятся силы на переодевание перед сном. Молчаливый круговорот искусства в природе, установленный негласными правилами этого дома Грантеру нравился. Но лучше бы сегодня было вино. После собрания Баорелевых студентов оно будет полезнее музыки.  
Грантер не знал, почему он не позвонил Комбеферу и не отправил ему макеты по электронной почте с извинениями и надуманным предлогом для своего отсутствия. Может быть, потому что вчера пришла очередная открытка от матери, на которую он опять не ответил, и это чувство вины и презрения к себе ему не хотелось переживать в одиночестве, а может быть ему просто хотелось позлить этих холёных мальчиков и девочек, которые верили во что-то, как верил когда-то сам Грантер. Баорель назвал бы это распространением энтропии, один из бывших любовников Грантера, натурщик, мог бы долго рассуждать о природе этого цинизма и природной злобе Грантера, не меняя при этом выражения лица, а сам Грантер считал это благородным просвещением о дерьмовости этого мира и тщетности трепыхания против системы.  
Натянув шапку на ещё мокрые после душа волосы, он толкнул дверь подъезда и, сверившись ещё раз с адресом при солнечном свете, пошёл к метро.

-*-  
"Здравствуйте, я Рене, и я алкоголик", – вспоминает Грантер, пожимая руку Жану Пруверу, который встречает его у входа в кафе.  
– Ты не позвонил, – говорит Прувер, склоняя голову набок. Солнечный свет играет в его рыжих волосах, заплетённых в короткую косичку, и это красиво настолько, что Грантер даже не придумывает, как сострить в ответ.  
– Не до того было, – отвечает он, чувствуя себя виновато, и проходит за Жаном в кафе. Он садится на табурет, расставив ноги в мятых джинсах и сложив папку с макетами на коленях. Жан, оставив разговор о группе поддержки, представляет ему всех присутствующих, и Грантер едва сдерживается, чтобы не достать из рюкзака блокнот и не зарисовать их всех, подписав имена, потому что ему неуютно настолько, что он боится, что не запомнит и половины собравшихся.  
– А это Комбефер, с которым ты, должно быть, знаком, и Курфейрак, – говорит Жан, указывая на дверь, и Грантер хмыкает себе под нос.  
– Как татуировка? – спрашивает Курфейрак, бросая сумку на пустой стул рядом с Грантером. – Заживает?  
Грантер молча задирает футболку до горла, не стесняясь присутствующих. В конце концов, та светленькая девочка избегает смотреть на него, как на что-то неприятное, а остальные просто слишком заняты разговорами.  
– Жить будешь, – кивает Курфейрак и тянет Грантера за рукав: – Куришь?  
– Курю, пью, ругаюсь матом, иногда занимаюсь сексом, – на автопилоте ворчит Грантер, и Курфейрак смеётся негромко. В его смехе нет ничего обидного, и Грантер, вернув ему улыбку, идёт за ним на улицу. Они курят под навесом, который заслоняет их от солнца, и Курфейрак без остановки рассказывает о повестке этого собрания, и как здорово, что кто-то додумался попросить Грантера помочь с полиграфией, потому что Анжольрас упрямый, как тысяча чертей, и совсем ничего не понимает в красоте, а Грантер слушает и машинально складывает из фольги от свежей пачки сигарет журавлика.  
– А Анжольрас – это ваш главный? – спрашивает он, скорее из вежливости, чем от любопытства, и качает на ладони собранного журавлика, крошечного и немного кособокого.  
– Да, вон он идёт, – Курфейрак машет куда-то себе за спину и трогает пальцем журавлика на ладони Грантера. – Какой классный.  
– Тысячный, – усмехается Грантер, – А желание так и не сбылось.  
– Сбудется, – обещает Курфейрак оптимистично и подталкивает Грантера в плечо: – Эр, это Анжольрас, Анжольрас, это Грантер, который, как и ты, не любит, чтобы его звали по имени.  
Грантер пожимает протянутую руку, тонкую и белую, как у фарфоровых кукол, но с хватом крепче, чем у Баореля, и поднимает глаза. Анжольрас смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову, как до этого смотрел Жан Прувер, но Грантер не помнит его лица сейчас. Он не помнит ни одного лица – ни своего, бледного и небритого, ни улыбчивой физиономии Курфейрака, ни даже лица Аполлона Бельведерского, которого он до посинения рисовал для выпускных в университете. Ему кажется, что выражение цируленовых глаз Анжольраса выжгло из его памяти всё.  
– Сбудется, – повторяет он слова Курфейрака, и Анжольрас непонимающе хмурится, но только пожимает плечами и идёт в кафе, и Грантер, посадив журавлика себе на плечо, идёт следом, не видя, как Курфейрак улыбается и прячет улыбку за сигаретой.


End file.
